Only In Our Dreams
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: I can't really think of a summary for this so, um, it's a fluffy one-shot about Rephaim and Stevie Rae and dreams and I think you should read it. That is all.


This is a fluffy one-shot in honor of the release of Awakened on January 4th, 2011 (in a few short, but very long days). This is set in the future where Rephiam's all human-ified and got his humanity and if you have read my other story Time For Change this one-shot will take place between chapters 3 & 4, just so you know and the only difference is that Rephiam and Stevie Rae have their own rooms in Time For Change they didn't. Oh, BTW, Happy New Year and welcome year 2011!

Disclaimer: All of this is purely fan based I do NOT own anything House of Night related 'cept for the books I buy and any HoN related merchandise.

* * *

No POV:

The ex-Raven Mocker rolled over in his bed. Despite him being fast asleep his emotions were being filled with fear. He tossed and turned and opened his eyes. Where is this unexplained fear coming from? As soon as he asked himself that question the answer appeared. Stevie Rae. He was about to spring up and charge towards her room but just like that the fear just dissipated. Rephiam froze. What just happened? Then came the pain. The soul splitting pain that caused him to drop on the floor. He gasped for air while his hand rushed up to his chest. Stevie Rae… She, she died. She was killed. As soon as that thought passed his head the door to his room opened and the light from the hallway shone into his eyes. A person stood in the light and once his eyes had adjusted he saw who it was. He couldn't speak, he wanted to but the words didn't, couldn't come up. The being walked in and that was when Rephiam saw what was in his hand, her head. He chocked and his eyesight darkened for a moment. Dallas loomed over Rephiam, leaning in closer for him to get a better view. "Told ya I'd take my revenge." Dallas laughed and his laugh echoed and echoed and echoed…

Rephiam sat up quickly and breathed out deeply. He looked around his room, especially at his door. His breathing was rough and clipped. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. "It was a dream." He muttered to himself. He fell back onto the bed, his head being caught by the pillow. He sighed deeply, releasing the memories from the dream, or more like nightmare, from his head. "Now I'm never going to go back to sleep." He groaned and even with that in mind he pulled the sheets over him and rolled onto his side. Sighing for one last time he closed his eyes and waited and hoped for sleep to overtake him again. Just as sleep was passing over a knock came at his door. His eyes snapped open and he sat up and looked towards the door.

"Rephiam?" Her familiar voice called. He hoped that he hadn't woke her up because of his fear. "Rephiam are you awake?" Her voice softly called.

"Yes. Come in." The door opened and there stood Stevie Rae in her green satin pajamas, cowboy blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her bunny slippers on her feet. Her hair was up, put into a bun, and her face looked sleepy and worn. He suddenly wondered what he looked like in her eyes. He to wore his pajamas, ones that Aphrodite was forced to buy, the ones with stripes running down them, red and blue strips. All he knew was that she looked beautiful, even at; he looked at the clock quickly, 5:23 in the morning. He sighed and looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I…" She stuttered, almost embarrassed to tell him what.

"You can tell me Stevie Rae."

She sighed. "I uh, had a bad dream."

"Oh." He mentally scolded himself. 'Oh'? That's all you can say? He yelled mentally at himself.

"I was wondering if, um, it was okay to stay here with you." She said softly, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course. It's alright with me." She walked into the room and softly closed the door behind her. As she crossed the room he moved over to the other side of the bed giving her sufficient room to get in bed.

"Thanks Rephiam." She said as she sat on the bed and took of her slippers before putting her feet in and dragging the covers over her.

"You're welcome." He then instinctively put his arms around her and she cuddled closer to him. They laid like that for a few moments in silence, just basking in each other's warm and safe company. "Care to tell me what your nightmare was about?" He thought about his nightmare he had moments ago.

She swallowed and nuzzled even closer to him. He thought that she might suffocate if she gets any closer. "Well… it…"

"You don't have to tell me."

She shook her head. "We were in the temple. Just the two of us. Kalona and the other Raven Mocker just come out of nowhere, from out of the shadows. I-I don't know… You went to fight, to defend us and I was going to but I couldn't move. The shadows they, they were holding me back." Her voice started to break and she swallowed once more. When she started talking again her voice continued breaking. "You couldn't fight them all alone, and I couldn't do anything to stop them or help you. You… Your daddy he…" Tears sprang to her eyes and Rephiam quickly wiped the tears away.

"Take your time. You're not rushed." He mused her as he started to stoke her arms.

She breathed in and sighed deeply. She waited for a few seconds, letting herself get situated. "He kept on tearing you apart sayin' stuff like you shouldn't have abandoned him, you shouldn't have betrayed him. Once he was done he… He stepped aside and let you brothers finish you off. He started walking towards me and I woke up before he did anything to me."

Rephiam closed his eyes and sighed. He hugged the girl to him and continued stoking her while sobs shook her body. "There, there. It's alright. We're safe. Shh… it's alright." He doesn't know how long but after a while the shaking stopped as well as the sobbing. She wasn't asleep, he knew she wasn't, but she was extremely quiet. "Stevie Rae?"

"Hm?"

He blinked and thought about what to say. "I had a nightmare too."

"You did?" He felt her head move up to look at him. He looked down at her and stared into her blue eyes.

"Yes." He told her about his dream, with more ease than she told hers. "I suppose Dallas was going to do something to me before I woke up as well."

"I'd say so." She agreed. She sighed and turned in his arms so that her back is to him. She then scooted closer to him and rested her head on a pillow. "Hey Rephiam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that our Imprint also ties our dreams together?"

"… Maybe. I do not know a lot about Imprints but I do suppose that a bond through dreams is possible."

Stevie Rae looked out into the room. She felt his arms sink down to her waist and tighten ever so slightly. "We should dream a good dream, together."

"We should." He agreed. Without another word he fixed his side of the covers before putting his arm back around her waist and situating his head on a pillow. They sighed in almost perfect unison and sleep quickly passed over them.

In their dream the two are on a seacoast, far away from anything harmful or dangerous. They held hands and walked along the seacoast barefoot. He wore jeans, just jeans, while she wore a flowing peach colored dress. His hair was braided hers was loose. They stayed close together and walked the seemingly endless beach. "It's so peaceful here." Stevie Rae mused as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It is."

"Do you think it will ever be like this back home?"

"Maybe, but not now."

"So I suppose this is the only place for peace."

"Only in our dreams."

* * *

Well there we are. A semi-fluffy one-shot with the title in the story and barely no plot what-so-ever. Just the way I like them. Well now tell me how you liked it and review or you can tell me what you hated, doesn't matter to me, a review's a review.


End file.
